Until the Well is Dry
by FleetingDreams
Summary: What then? WHAT AM I TO YOU? ' She finally screamed in frustration, but he needn't say a thing. It was in his eyes. Those molten orbs of gold showed her her answer clearly. 'Nothing'...


Title: Never will you know the worth of water, until the well is dry.

Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a senior at Shikon High School. One of the requirements to graduate is to pass a swimming test. Unfortunaly, Kagome does not know how to swim, so she enrolls in a program at Praeclarus. Sesshoumaru is an instructor at Praeclarus Pool and does not tolerate disrespect or disobedience. Sparks are flying, but who will be left with a broken heart?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha that belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Walk Two Moons by Sharon Creech, which is where my title is derived from.

A/N: This is a Kag/Sess AU, if you don't like that pairing or don't like alternate universe stories, then by all means you don't have to read this story. This is my first story and **constructive** criticism is welcomed.

'…' – Thinking

"…" – Speaking

v.v.v - Flashback

_Italics_ – Dream Sequence

OooOooO

**Don't forget seniors, if you haven't taken the swim test yet, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! You do want to graduate right? **

The banner seemed like an ominous warning for Kagome Higurashi. She never intended to delay the inevitable for so long…but who could really blame her?

Freshman year was so hectic, adjusting to the new workload, adjusting to a new environment! Making new friends and trying not to get lost too often. Kagome planned on learning how to swim the summer before her sophomore year…but needless to say something else came up.

v.v.v

"What a beautiful day." Kagome sighed as she leaned over the railing, looking over the ocean. Her best friend, Sango, had suggested they go to the beach on the first day of summer break. Sango had apparently disappeared for the time being…

"Not as beautiful as you though."

Startled, Kagome jumped and almost slipped on a rock. She was certain there was no rock there previously…or maybe it was the midday heat.

"Ahem" The unknown man coughed a little. As amusing as it was to watch her glare at a poor rock, he wanted to know this beautiful girl better.

"Oh!" While Kagome was pondering about a …rock she almost forgot about this man standing next to her. Feeling a blush creep up her face, she apologized, "I'm sorry about that. I guess I got a little distracted." She was certain she was doing an excellent impression of a tomato right about now.

"I suppose I could forgive you…" The man started.

Kagome looked at the man in front of her, and was surprised to see a boy about her age instead of a man as she had envisioned. 'Must be the voice.' She thought. He had his hair tied in a short pony tail starting from his neck. He was wearing a simple dark purple t-shirt that matched his eyes and casual jeans. 'Cute.' She thought.

Suddenly he grabbed her hand and bent on one knee. "If you will bear my children." He continued.

Kagome's jaw dropped and she was certain her blush was back full force. 'Not cute. Not cute. Not cute.' "Um…" She started, but she never finished her sentence.

BAM! An ice-cream cone seemed to come out of nowhere and landed on the boy's cheek. The force of it turned his head and as the cone slipped onto the ground with a splat, a painfully red mark had appeared on his cheek.

"MIROKU! I TAKE MY EYES OFF OF YOU FOR FIVE MINUTES AND YOU'RE OVER THERE HARASSING MY BEST FRIEND!"

A beautiful girl with long brown hair tied in a pony tail stormed over to a confused Kagome and an almost unconscious Miroku. She was holding two ice cream cones.

"What did he do to you?" A concerned Sango asked while glaring at Miroku.

"He didn't do anything Sango. Don't worry about it. Who are the ice cream cones for?"

"You," Handing her one, Sango continued, "I saw this stand that sells the best ice cream cones so I couldn't resist. It was also there that I bumped into this PERVERT!"

While Sango was talking with Kagome, Miroku's hand had wandered towards Sango's backside.

A loud resonating slap could soon be heard.

"Why Sango, my heart weeps that you would continue to think of me so. There was sand near your backside so, I being the gentleman I am, merely helped you wipe it off." Miroku stated with a satisfied grin. "We have not been properly introduced. I am Miroku Hoshi, and you are?"

Kagome was a little confused and looked from Sango to Miroku and back again. "I am Kagome Higurashi. Pleased to meet you Miroku."

"Miroku also goes to Shikon and he works at an animal shelter during the summer. Do you want to volunteer with me Kagome?" Sango asked with puppy dog eyes. "It'll also be great community service and just think of all those poor animals…"

Kagome had readily agreed and swimming lessons were soon forgotten.

v.v.v

'Sigh, At least I had a great summer.' Thinking back to all those laughs the trio shared that summer and the growing affections between a certain brown haired girl and violet eyed boy. Kagome had to smile at the thought of her favorite couple.

'I wish I could have had that…' It was during her sophomore year that she met 'him'.


End file.
